


Judgement of my Dying Heart

by Blueberrymuffin101



Series: Trials of Ordeal [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 16:24:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15538251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberrymuffin101/pseuds/Blueberrymuffin101
Summary: 'Be strong and of a good courage, fear not, nor be afraid of them: for the Lord thy God, he it is that doth go with thee; he will not fail thee, nor forsake thee.'Deuteronomy 31:6 KJVGod will not forsake you, will this testimony prove true to those who have committed crimes against him? Will they be able to live their love  or forever be hunted down for it?I'm going to take you on a journey to a time of witches, corruption and love. What will become of our forbidden couple only time will tell...(If you are looking for a historically accurate story, this is not the book for you, sorry)





	Judgement of my Dying Heart

'The curse of the Lord is in the house of the wicked: but he blesseth the habitation of the just.'  
-Proverbs 3:33

It was just a regular day, I woke up and I got dressed for the day. It was a normal, scorching hot summer, there was a drought which meant there was not enough water for us commoners to have a bath everyday, but it's alright because everyone is used to the smell by now. I did the best I could to help my mother and to make the most with what little we have but I'm just her bastard son that should have been killed in the eyes of the village, no one would hire me, they would rather hire a simpleton. It bothered me at first but I just don't care anymore, as long as we have a roof over our heads and food on the table we have enough.

The village is filled with the hustle and bustle of early morning, the blacksmiths have their fires burning, the merchants have their stalls set up and the workmen have kissed their wives goodbye. Some of the more hateful wenches sneer at me as I walk by but what do they know, they're too busy cheating on their husband's with the next poor man. I was making my way to the village center hoping that maybe there was a foreigner to the town that needed some help and would pay for it, when all of the town's adulteress came sauntering into the town, probably to seduce some other single man into her bed as her husband was away at work, and just walked right into me. "Ew I can't believe that BASTARD just _touche_ d _ME!!!_ " Like she is such a cox-comb, she makes me sick. We all know she's birthed at least 4 bastards but it's a shame that those innocent children must bear the sins of this _**thing,**_ at least my mother was a respectable woman who just fell in love. All of a sudden these four guys surrounded me, "What do you think you are doing touching such a respectable, beautiful woman you bastard!" One of the men said with a growl, the only thing running through my mind was, 'God please help me' but who was I kidding why would God take the time out of his day to help a bastard, he hardly has time to save the innocent on trial. "Well gentlemen, I wouldn't be the first to touch her now would I..." I say jokingly before I dashed out of there, after a few seconds of running my lungs feel as though they are on fire and my legs as though they are being stabbed with tiny needles but I had to keep running or else I would get beaten to a pulp, curse my stupid loud mouth!

Well as you can see, this lovely little village is where my soul resides...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really not good at writing but I get a lot of plot ideas


End file.
